


Bonus Lex/Griff Scene

by WarlockWriter



Series: Conspiracy Verse [2]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: Yes, that is the most boring title ever. Sue me.This is for GabrielLives, who requested a bonus sex scene after Lex recovered from being shot. Hope you like it and that it brightens your day a little bit.This probably won't make much sense if you haven't read Global Genetic Conspiracy. So go read it. We'll wait.





	Bonus Lex/Griff Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/gifts).



Griff woke up with a jolt, the painful emptiness within him fading as he woke up.

“I’m alive and not going anywhere,” came Lex’s sleepy voice from beside him. A warm arm gripped him tight.

Griff forced himself to relax. Lex was alive. It was just a dream. He could endure this.

The irony was not lost on him that Lex was finally in therapy for shooting the assassin in the hospital. While he, Griff, wasn’t. Everyone, including Joshua and Jackson, agreed finding a therapist for him would be a challenge. It wasn’t like he could just find one in the phone book and show up to say, “Hey, I’m a little bit psychic. No really. And I felt my lover almost die on the operating table. Twice. And when that happened, my entire self felt completely empty and hollow. I started hallucinating my dead brother with black demon eyes, a priest who never existed and my sister who was killed by my dead brother. Think I’m suffering from a bit of PTSD?”

So Lex was getting help for his trauma while Joshua was still putting out feelers for the right therapist who could handle enough of the truth to be of help. Lex’s gunshot wound was finally almost healed, and he was supposed to go back to work in a few days. Griff would be going too, working for Jackson doing analysis for a while. But without sleep, Griff knew he was going to be no use to anyone.

Lex got up on one elbow, leaned over and kissed him. Griff tried to let himself enjoy it. They had found one thing that usually relaxed him enough to get to sleep. But he even felt bad about that. Lex had been in too much pain since he got out of the hospital to get aroused. So Griff was feeling like he was taking and never giving.

Finally, he broke the kiss to say, “You don’t have to, you know. I’m a grown ass man. I can get back to sleep without you needing to do that.”

Lex gently nipped the tip of his nose. “I know I don’t have to. But what if I want to?”

“But you’re not getting anything from it.”

“Says who?” Lex shifted to press against Griff. “And I think I might finally be recovering enough to make this a two way deal.”

Griff felt the unmistakable pressure of an erection against his leg. He smiled, having been waiting for days for that to happen. “Want me to do you then?” he asked. That would probably help just as much as getting off himself.

Lex kissed him again for a minute before saying, “Not exactly. I think I want to celebrate by having you inside me.”

Griff’s eyes widened. They hadn’t tried anything beyond blow jobs and hand jobs so far. Griff kind of thought he knew the theory, but that was it. “Are you sure?” He glanced down at himself, growing harder at the idea. “I’m pretty big.”

Lex laughed. “Modest much?”

Griff felt his face heat up.

Lex gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. “It’s fine. I’ve done this before. I’ll talk you through it. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure.” His tone grew shy. “I’ve been thinking about what you’d feel like for a while now.”

Griff wasn’t entirely sure it was a good idea. Lex’s side was still sore, and they had to be careful about sudden movements, but he did have to admit the idea had a certain appeal. Besides, if Lex wanted it? Griff was pretty hopeless at denying him anything. “Okay?”

Lex chuckled. “How about a little more excitement?”

Griff rolled over, careful how he jostled Lex, pinned him to the bed and kissed him thoroughly. “Better?” he asked after a while.

“Definitely.” Lex’s hand wandered down Griff’s chest, tweaking one and then the other nipple. Griff groaned his appreciation.

While they looked so much alike, they had learned they were different in some areas. Lex was ticklish in places Griff wasn’t--he’d had to restrain his use of this discovery until Lex was more recovered--and they had discovered one day that Griff’s chest, especially his nipples, were incredibly sensitive. Lex had made him come, unexpectedly and messily, that day, just from licking and sucking them.

“Be careful,” Griff said. “If you want me in you, don’t make me come too soon.”

Lex made an unhappy noise in the back of his throat, gave one more lick and then sat up, leaning over Griff to fumble in his drawer for the lube. Once he found it, he sat up. “I can prep myself, but it’ll be more fun if you do it for me.”

Griff grabbed the tube. “I’ll do it.” He paused. “Assuming you’ll tell me what to do. I think maybe I have an idea, but I’m open to suggestions.”

Lex smiled at him. He could just see it in the light of the nightlight Lex kept in his bathroom. “It’s easy,” Lex said as he settled himself on his back, legs spread. “Just lube up a finger and slide it in, nice and easy. Work up until you can get three in.”

That didn’t sound too difficult, although he was a little bit weirded out by _where_ he was sticking his finger. But he supposed it couldn’t be worse than some of the stuff he’d seen on the job.

He opened the tube and promptly squirted out too much, getting most of it on the sheets.

“You’re doing the laundry,” Lex said, humor in his voice.

“Yeah, okay. Never done this before.” He got his finger good and slippery, hoping he’d done it right, and slid it inside of Lex. He immediately met resistance and froze, not wanting to hurt him.

“It’s okay,” Lex said. “Keep going. Gotta get past the first ring of muscle.”

It all sounded so...clinical. This was really supposed to be enjoyable. But he did as instructed and finally got his finger all the way in.

Lex sighed in apparent pleasure. “Yeah. It’s been too long since anyone did that to me.”

Griff sort of did and did not want to know, so he didn’t ask.

Lex talked him through the rest, and it did get easier. He found Lex’s prostate and that got quite a good reaction. Maybe this was fun.

He lost his erection, though, because he was concentrating so hard, so when Lex, who definitely hadn’t lost his, said, “Okay. That’s good. Want you inside me,” Griff startled, somewhat at a loss.

Lex levered himself up on his elbows, eyes dropping to Griff’s cock. “Oh. Got it.” He wriggled around, pushed Griff down on the bed and swallowed him down in one smooth motion.

Oh, now that was good. Griff closed his eyes and lost himself in it. Lex knew how to use that mouth of his, and soon he was hard again. Lex pulled off with one last lick and said, “Now, Griff.”

He lay back down, lifting his legs up. Griff got the hint and positioned himself under Lex’s knees, letting his lover rest his legs on his shoulder. That seemed like a good position. He used most of the rest of the bottle on himself and positioned himself.

“Any time now,” Lex said, his tone definitely impatient.

“It’s been a while since I did this with anyone and never with a guy,” Griff said, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Lex reached out and helped him get into place. “Thrust. Take it slow but don’t worry about hurting me. I can take it.”

Griff wasn’t nearly as certain of that, but he trusted Lex so he pushed inside. No way! That couldn’t be right. Lex was so tight.

“It’s fine, Griff,” Lex said, his voice strained. “Keep going for God’s sake. I’ve been wanting this for so long.”

Griff pushed forward a bit more until he was all the way in. And wow! That felt amazing. He was so overwhelmed by sensation. Lex was much tighter than the couple of women he’d been with, and it was so good.

Of course, that was the moment his brain reminded him of being inside Dana, and he almost pulled out in panic, but Lex reached around, held him close and said, “Just me, Griff. It’s okay. Just me.”

Griff wasn’t sure how Lex knew the right thing to say, but he took a deep breath, pushed thoughts of...her...aside and started to move. It was good enough that he soon forgot anything but how amazing it felt to be inside Lex.

Lex met him, thrust for thrust. He was making the most delightful noises. Griff had always been silent, and, while he wanted to express how good this felt in some way, he couldn’t just let go the way Lex could.

He was lost in the tightness, the heat and the smooth slide of flesh around him. Then he somewhat belatedly remembered that Lex was a guy and had a cock too. Griff managed to reach between them to grip him.

“Yeah, Griff, just like that,” Lex said. His voice was getting ragged. “Not gonna last long now.”

Griff was enjoying it, but he didn’t think he was that close. “Can I speed up?”

“Yes.”

He did so, trying to stroke Lex in time with his own thrusts, but he couldn’t keep the rhythm even.

“Is fine,” Lex said. “I’m good. This is amazing.”

Griff doubted that, but he kept going.

Lex clenched down around him, and warm wetness hit his stomach. Both sensations sent him over the edge, and he surged forward as far inside Lex as he could go. Waves of pleasure washed over and through him. He rode it out before collapsing on Lex’s chest.

Immediately, he tried to prop himself back up, not wanting to hurt Lex’s side. However, Lex laughed softly. “It’s fine. Pull out and get down here.”

Griff carefully slid out, which also felt quite different from pulling out of a woman. Lex moved his legs, and Griff settled down on top of him and just enough off to the side to avoid the mostly healed injury on his side. Lex’s chest and stomach was sticky and wet, but he really didn’t care right then.

“Wow,” he said softly.

“Yeah,” Lex said. “That was good. Thank you.”

Griff wasn’t sure anyone had ever thanked him after sex before, and he wasn’t quite sure what to think about it. Finally, he decided he liked it. “You’re welcome. Guess I didn’t screw up too badly.”

“Not at all.” Lex kissed him on the top of his head. “It was perfect.”

Griff knew that was an exaggeration, but he was too relaxed to argue with him. He settled himself more comfortably, thinking he might be able to get back to sleep in a bit, but he wanted to enjoy the afterglow for a minute.

“Better?” Lex asked after a couple of minutes.

“Yeah,” Griff said, realizing he’d almost drifted off. “I think I can sleep again.”

“Good,” Lex said. “So you’re okay with doing it again some time?”

“Definitely.” He had just enough time to consider that he might even like to try having Lex inside him. He liked the idea.

Then he drifted off to a blissfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
